Missing
by Gldnlqr
Summary: Someone has died, but no one is grieving.


Title: Who Is Missing Me?

Summary:Someone has died, but no one is grieving.

Author: Gldnlqr

Warnings:I see a dead person...no, really. Character Death...Sad. Grab ya tissues!

Changes from Cannon: Buffy doesn't die at the end of The Gift, Dawn does. And that's about it. After that, everything is just about the same, as well as before.

Pairings:Oddly, Dawn/Xander. Huh...

AN (Author's Note):Keep thinking about a continuation...eh, depends on reviews, I guess...

* * *

><p><em>Please please forgive me <em>

_But I won't be home again_

Dawn didn't even look back. Too many memories. Too much pain. She ran and didn't feel a damn thing as she ran. This was for her. She couldn't stand it anymore.

_Maybe someday you'll look up _

_And barely concious you'll say to no one_

Xander and Willow laughed. Buffy covered her mouth on a snicker. Spike glared at them from where he was gagging on his blood. Coffee! They had added coffee to his blood!

_Isn't something missing?_

Buffy's head snapped up as she heard silent laughter. Wha?

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

She shook her head and looked over at Spike, cracking up once more.

_You forgot me long ago_

Willow frowned as she heard a whisper in her mind.

_Am I that unimportant_

She looked around, then shrugged and smiled as Xander leaned against her for help.

_Am i so insignifacant_

Spike sneered as he watched them laughing. A soft voice echoed hauntingly to him.

_Isn't something missing _

_Isn't someone missing me_

Spike didn't even hesitate as he ignored it. Some ghosts were better left gone.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

A ghostly girl stared at them. Not long dead. She whispered to them all, but nothing. It was always the same.

_You won't try for me _

_Not now_

Xander saw from the corner of his eye the girl with the long, brown hair and sad eyes. He didn't say a word as he saw her whisper in each person's ear but his.

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

Dawn avoided Xander because at least with everyone else, they wouldn't break her heart.

_I'm all alone_

She turned and left without looking back. Thier memories were gone. It was too painful. But she couldn't run.

_Isn't someone missing me_

* * *

><p><em>Please Please forgive me <em>

_But I won't be home again_

Dawn smiled at them sadly as she sang softly to herself. Xander was getting married.

_I know what you do to yourself_

She watched as he paced and lectured himself. He deserved to be happy, she thought.

_I breath deep and cry out_

And as it all fell to pieces, she silently stood watching, an invisible soothing presence as he nursed his whiskey.

_Isn't something missing_

In his haze of alchohol, Xander ignored the silent girl.

_Isn't someone missing me_

She wasn't important.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

Though something tugged at the back of his mind.

_You won't try for me _

_Not now_

She was just a ghost.

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

As tears fell from both of them silently, Dawn grieved while he did, for Xander's lost happiness.

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me_

* * *

><p><em>And if I bleed I'll bleed knowing you don't care<em>

Dawn jumped and she bled, a scream ripping from her, from deep inside. And she was gone.

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

Xander cried as he watched her jump, everything else forgotten. He could hear everyone else's screams, but that didn't matter. Oh, god...Dawn...

_I'll wake without you there_

He jerked awake, looking around wildly for the girl who had haunted him for so long.

_Isn't something missing_

She wasn't there.

_Isn't something_

* * *

><p><em>Even though I'm the sacrifice<em>

Dawn watched them all, silently watching, as ever.

_You won't try for me_

Xander looked up and stared straight at her.

_Not now_

She walked over. It didn't matter anymore. They couldn't hear.

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

She leaned down and whispered to Xander softly.

_I'm all alone_

Xander closed his eyes and turned away, smiling at his friends.

_Isn't something missing_

Dawn stood back, watching.

_Isn't someone missing me_

**'I love you, Xander. Miss me...please.'**


End file.
